


Love Me Lucky

by hipsterowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Idk I just wanted to write IwaOi together and being cute and stuff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Not today, They always get the angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterowl/pseuds/hipsterowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day Hajime wakes up to the sight of Tooru asleep next to him, and every day he falls more and more in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> IwaOi always gets the angsty stories and I wanted to write them being all cute and fluffy because why not? I'm such a hopeless romantic and I love cliches.   
> In case anyone is curious: Oikawa is a pro volleyball player who also teaches classes that teach kids volleyball and Iwaizumi works at a law firm, but there is little to no mention of their jobs. This is just pure fluff.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Discalimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters.

   The light filtering through the window is what woke Hajime up. He blinked and stretched, rubbing his eyes. It's quite early, he noted, looking at the digital clock on the nightstand. 7:18 AM. Normally, Hajime would have gotten up earlier, but it was Saturday, and he had nothing scheduled for today. He turned to look at the warm body next to him and he felt his breath hitch in his throat.

   It was always a sight to behold, Oikawa Tooru sleeping soundly next to him. The taller boy's hair was a disarray amongst his pillows, and he was breathing softly and soundly. Hajime reached over and moved some hair our of Tooru's face, then stopped when his husband shifted. Between teaching all his classes and volleyball practice, Tooru barely had a moment of quiet, so it was with his best interests at heart that Hajime decided to leave him be. Carefully he slid out of bed, noting the slight chill he felt in his upper body. He looked down and realised he had only underwear and a pair of alien pajama bottoms on.

   As he tiptoed out of the room, trying to be as quiet as possible, Hajime debated whether or not he should put a shirt on, then ultimately decided against it. After all, it's not like they had visitors, and he wasn't leaving to go anywhere. Hajime walked into the one bathroom in their apartment, wincing when he turned on the bright lights. He rinsed his mouth and brushed his unruly bedhead, then turned out the lights and made his way to the kitchen. On the way, he passed the second bedroom in the apartment, which was currently being used as a guest bedroom and extra storage. Hajime had packed whatever he could into the small closet, while Tooru had gone to work furnishing the rest of the room. In it, they had put the spare bed (which was meant to be for Hajime, but of course there was no need for it) and nightstand along with a small bookshelf, filled with trophies and pictures from grade school to high school. Hajime would never admit it, but he thought the bookshelf was the best piece of furniture in the room.

   Hajime entered the main living area, opened up the blinds and curtains in the living room and found that the light from outside made the entire area bright enough without him having to turn on the lights. He deabted what to make for breakfast, then chose to cook grilled fish, miso soup and serve it with rice. As he was grilling the fish, Hajime heard shuffling behind him. He turned around and saw Tooru coming into the living room, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Hajime noted that Tooru was wearing the alien pajama top meant to go with his bottoms and that made him smile. Tooru came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Hajime torso, resting his head on his husband's shoulder and closing his eyes.

   "G'morning . . ." Tooru mumbled softly.

   "Good morning to you, too," Hajime said, twisting to kiss Tooru's cheek. "Sleep well last night?"

   "You bet. I don't think I've slept that good since high school," Tooru opened his eyes and look down at the fish.

   "Grilled fish for breakfast? You must really love me."

   "And miso soup," Hajime lifted the lid off the soup pot, the delicious smell of the soup wafting into the small kitchen.

   "Marry me." Tooru said upon seeing the soup, and Hajime shook his head, a smile on his face.

   "We're already married, idiot." Hajime felt Tooru pull away. He set down his utensils, turned around and pulled Tooru close, pressing their lips together.

   "Then let's get married again," Tooru said when they pulled away. Hajime rolled his eyes.

   "You're disgusting, you know that?" Tooru laughed at him and touched their foreheads together.

   "I guess I'm lucky you love me then, huh?" He said, a hint of a smile on his smug face. Hajime brought his hands up to Tooru's face, cupping his cheeks and catching sight of the gold band that was on the fourth finger of his left hand.

   _No_ , Hajime thought as they leaned in to kiss once again.

   _I'm lucky you love me._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I decided to make a happy IwaOi story after what I did to them in my first story.  
> You can find my tumblr here: thedeadlybookworm.tumblr.com


End file.
